Gift
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Dua hari lagi ulang tahun Yuuto, Yuuya kebingungan mencari hadiah untuk kakaknya. Lantas, apakah yang dipilih Yuuya untuk hadiah kakaknya yang notabene menyuka kopi?


**_Story By: _Rue Arclight Sawatari.**

**_Disclaimer: _Kazuki Takahashi &amp; Naohito Miyoshi.**

**_Rate: K_**

**_Genre: Drama/Romance/General._**

**_Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, Fanon, AU, semi-OOC, Gender Bender._**

**_Main Chara: _Yuuto Sakaki &amp; Yuuya Sakaki.**

**_Pair: Counterpart._**

**_A/N: _Di sini, Yuuto berumur 20 tahun dan Yuuya berumur 14 tahun_. Hope you like. Semi-AR/AU _dari_ fic Standart House._**

**_xXx_**

**_Gift_**

**_xXx_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Yuuya kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakaknya, diperhatikannya segala hal yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya. Selembar roti bakar di tangannya tak lagi ia hiraukan, kedua matanya fokus mengarah langsung pada kakaknya. Sementara itu, kakaknya, tampaknya tak menyadari bahwa ia diperhatikan oleh adik perempuannya sendiri. Kedua tangannya sibuk membuat secangkir kopi berupa _espresso_ dengan perpaduan susu dan _cream_, telaten sekali.

Yuuya masih saja memperhatikan kakaknya, bahkan dentingan suara pertemuan cangkir dan piring kecil sama sekali tak membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Yuuya, hari ini kuantar lebih cepat, ya."

"Eh?"

Yuuya mengerjap-ngerjap, ia baru menyadari Yuuto kini menatap langsung ke arahnya.

"Kubilang hari ini kau kuantar lebih cepat. Melamun, ya?" ulang Yuuto.

"Hah? Eh? T-tidak, kok! Yuuya nggak melamun!" Kilah Yuuya.

"Hm ...," gumam Yuuto, ia menghirup kopinya, "hari ini aku ada kuliah pagi, nanti siang aku akan langsung ke _Standart House_, pulang bersama teman-temanmu, ya."

Yuuya mengangguk paham, ia kembali memakan rotinya. Meski pandangannya tak lepas dari Yuuto.

Ada apakah gerangan?

Dua hari lagi, Yuuto akan berulang tahun. Sebagai adik, Yuuya ingin membelikannya kado. Hanya saja, Yuuya bingung ingin memberikan apa untuk kakaknya. Sesuatu yang tidak mahal, dan akan disukai kakaknya. Meski Yuuto pernah bilang semenjak bertahun-tahun lalu bahwa ia menerima apapun hadiah dari Yuuya, tetapi Yuuya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Namun, Yuuya tak menemukan apa hadiah yang cocok. Oleh karena itu, selama seminggu ini, Yuuya terus memperhatikan kakaknya diam-diam. Bahkan jadi sering datang ke _Standart House, cafe coffee_ tempat kakaknya bekerja. Tak sendiri, Yuuya seringkali meminta Yuzu dan yang lain untuk menemaninya dengan alasan mencari tempat untuk belajar bersama.

/_Uh~ benar-benar, apa yang harus kuberikan untuk _Onii-chan_?!_/ Pikir Yuuya, kehabisan akal.

"Daritadi kau memperhatikanku, ada apa?" tanya Yuuto menginterupsi.

"Hah? Ah! Bukan apa-apa!" Seru Yuuya, menyangkal.

Yuuto mengernyit, "Oya? Semenjak aku memasuki dapur, kau terus-menerus memperhatikanku."

"Perasaan _Onii-chan_ saja!" Sangkal Yuuya.

Yuuto memutar kedua bola matanya, sudah jelas Yuuya berbohong, tapi kekeraskepalaan adiknya benar-benar tak tertandingi. Daripada nantinya telat, diiyakan saja.

"_Gochisousama_!"

Tuh, 'kan? Makannya saja jadi kilat seperti itu. Yuuto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali menghabiskan _breve_ di tangannya. Minum kopi sebelum ke kampus, tak buruk juga.

* * *

"Hah? Kau masih bingung?" tanya Yuzu, ia memandang Yuuya tak percaya. Baru saja Yuuya memasuki kelas, kawannya itu sudah terlihat lemas begini.

"Uh, iya ... Aku sudah tak punya ide lagi," keluh Yuuya, stres. Yuzu, Serena, dan Gongenzaka saling berpandangan. Sulit juga masalah untuk teman mereka yang satu ini.

"Yuzuu~ Gongenzakaa~ Serenaaa! Apa yang harus kuberikaaan?!" Rengek Yuuya, meminta bantuan teman-temannya.

"Kami juga kehabisan ide, tahu," sahut ketiganya sekaligus. Yuuya cemberut, ia merebahkan kepala di meja.

"Merepotkan, beri saja hadiah umum. Seperti kemeja atau sejenisnya," cetus Serena.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin sesuatu yang lain!" Tolak Yuuya ngotot.

"Makanya, 'sesuatu' itu apa?" tanya Yuzu.

"Tidak tahu ...," jawab Yuuya. Yuzu dan Gongenzaka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dasar Yuuya.

Untung beberapa lama, Yuuya termenung di mejanya, kedua permata merahnya mengerling ke sekitar. /_Apa tidak ada yang menar—_/ Yuuya terdiam, kedua matanya mengarah pada teman sekelasnya, Shingo, yang kini tengah meminum _frozen caramel latte_ dalam kemasan. Dilihat dari kemasannya, pastilah _frozen caramel_ itu berasal dari _Standart House_.

/Onii-chan_ ngapain, ya ...? Apa sedang membuat kopi seperti biasa ...?_/ batin Yuuya, mengingat kakaknya lumayan menyukai kopi. Berbeda dengan Yuuya yang lebih menyukai minuman manis. Jika sudah begitu, Yuuya pasti akan mengomel jika cangkir di rumah masih tersisa bau kopi. Ukh, Yuuya tak suka itu.

Yuuya cemberut, /_Kopi pahit begitu, apa en—Tunggu!_/ Yuuya mengerjap-ngerjap, kopi ...?

"BENAR JUGA!"

Yuzu dan yang lain tersentak, terkejut akan teriakan Yuuya.

"Y-Yuuya?" panggil Gongenzaka.

"Yuzu! Minna! Besok temani aku, ya! Bantu aku memilih hadiah untuk _Onii-chan_!" Pinta Yuuya heboh pada ketiga teman-temannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau berikan pada kakakmu?" tanya Serena, dijawab dengan anggukan antusias dari Yuuya.

"Oya? Jadi, apa yang akan kau berikan?" tanya Yuzu.

Yuuya hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu Yuuya akhirnya datang, ia penasaran, apa reaksi kakaknya. Tadi malam, ia diam-diam menyelinap ke kamar kakaknya dan menaruh kadonya di meja belajar kakaknya. Untung saja kakaknya sudah terlelap, ia tak ketahuan.

"Yosh! Sudah siap!" Yuuya merapikan pita di kepalanya sebelum berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Yuuya yakin, kakaknya pasti sudah bangun dan kini sedang membuat sarapan seperti biasa di dapur. Ibunya tentu sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah lainnya seperti mencuci, menyapu, dan lainnya. Sedangkan ayahnya sibuk mempersiapkan bawaan untuk ke sirkus yang dikelola keluarga Sakaki. Tugas membuat sarapan, tentu Yuuto, ada untungnya ia bekerja di _Standart House_.

"_Ohayou, Onii-chan_," sapa Yuuya pada Yuuto yang membelakanginya, sibuk membuat _pancake_.

"_Ohayou_," sahut Yuuto tanpa menoleh.

Yuuya menaruh tasnya di dekat kursinya, barulah ia duduk di kursi. Mendadak, kedua permata merah Yuuya menangkap cangkir berisi _blue montain_ di atas meja, dekat kursi Yuuto. Cangkir tersebut berwarna putih dengan gradiasi garis kecil horizontal dan vertikal berwarna indigo di sisi kanannya.

Tluk!

"Nih." Yuuto menghidangkan sepiring _pancake_ di hadapan Yuuya, bedanya, kali ini jumlahnya lebih dari biasanya dan disertai _topping_ lain selain sirup maple

"Eh? _Onii-chan_, kok _pancake_-nya ..." Yuuya menoleh pada Yuuto. Yuuto hanya tersenyum kecil, sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut adiknya. "Anggap saja itu tanda terima kasih." Dengan itu, Yuuto berbalik menuju tempat duduknya.

Yuuya tersenyum lebar, sumringah. "_Sankyuu, Onii-chan! Itadakimasu_~!" Yuuya mulai memakan _pancake_-nya dengan lahap. Yuuto terkekeh geli melihat tingkah adiknya, sementara ia sendiri menghirup pelan _blue montain_ pada cangkir di tangannya.

Cangkir yang ia dapatkan dari sebuah kotak di meja belajarnya pagi ini.

_**xXx**_

_**The End**_

_**xXx**_

* * *

**A/N**: Fic ini dibuat untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun kakak laki-laki saya, tanggal empat bulan empat. :) Di-publish sehari lebih cepat karena nantinya saya akan sibuk untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

**Onii-chan**: Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki.

**Ohayou**: Selamat pagi.

**Sankyuu**: Terima kasih.

**Itadakimasu**: Selamat makan.

**Breve**:_ Espresso_ dengan campuran dari perpaduan susu dan _cream_, komposisi untuk susu dan _cream_**-**nya adalah** 50:50.**


End file.
